<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tales of my dream bf and me. by Eiras_Crystal_Muses</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27170368">Tales of my dream bf and me.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eiras_Crystal_Muses/pseuds/Eiras_Crystal_Muses'>Eiras_Crystal_Muses</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work, dreams - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dream Boyfriend - Freeform, Dreams, I fell in love in a dream, Now we're here, Other, dream stories, my dreams that I remember</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:27:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,235</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27170368</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eiras_Crystal_Muses/pseuds/Eiras_Crystal_Muses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The stories of my soulmate are from a dream. I fell in love in a dream, then had a dream a few days later with my soul are and it's going from there. His name is Ceril and mine is Eira. These are stream of consciousness style drabbles I wrote after waking up so that I wouldn't forget them so sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes but I don't really care. I don't expect anyone to read this. If you wanna complain then blame my unconscious brain and if you like then sorry, idk how many of these there will be. That's up to my dreams. Anyways, on with the shiteshow</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Me/Ceril</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Part 1: Meetings, corrupting ice powers and love! Oh my!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Welcome to the shit show. My dream self is heroic and all that, my irl self is very not. Anyways, on with it.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The start of the shit show</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Me and my class are on a field trip. We're in a shop, me and my best friend buying some stuffs, when it starts snowing. Then it starts hailing and we stay in the shop, me and my friend going to a back room. My friend leaves for a minute as short boy with dark brown hair and ice blue eyes, a sweet hearted nerd named Ceril that the class doesn't like but I have a crush on, walks over and gives me a present in a small blue box. I thank him and open it, finding a snowflake pendant inside, I get really excited and hug him, thanking him again and declaring it's perfect! We blush and that's when I notice the back door is open but there is no snow comming in, only a chill breeze, while it is still hailing down outside. I grab his hand and go to investigate, writing a small note to my friend.</p><p> </p><p>We find a massive ice pyramid with spikes shooting out and back into the floor. Before we can go in, a buff kid from the class sees us and pushes Ceril aside, declaring that he'll go in and see what's up for me. I let him do so while helping Ceril up. The kid gets about half way in before the ground liquifies around him suddenly and then, just as quick, solidifies back into ice. Trapping the kid. A teacher rushes in upon hearing me and the kid screaming for help and goes to get outside help. This happens to 3 more kids before Ceril, who had been oddly quiet, starts laughing.</p><p> </p><p>As his eyes glow, he starts talking. It doesn't sound like something he'd ever say. He reveals that he, using ice powers I didn't know he had, made that pyramid for this exact reason. I'm shocked. He goes on, stating his plan to freeze the whole and everyone in it in a thin, but still there, layer of ice. Everyone except me and himself. I'm scared, shocked and a small bit angry but I decide to try and reason with him. "What about your family? What about our friends? You can't freeze everyone!" He chuckles and takes my hand, stating that his family are immune to the icy effects and he doesn't have friends. He then says that it's take a lot of energy but he could.</p><p> </p><p>Seeing there was no convincing him, I see the pendant start glowing as he starts freezing everything. Once he's done, he collapses. I rush him into a nearby house and, noticing how cold he is, rush him to the fireplace. I struggle but get one lit. After a while, he wakes up. He's confused and doesn't remember anything past giving me the present. I tell him what happened and he cries, telling me that his ice powers are too strong for him and occasionally corrupt him. I comfort him, asking if he can unfreeze everyone. He says it could take weeks, if not months, to get his powers to work again without corrupting him. I accept this and ask if he has a pendant like mine.</p><p> </p><p>He's confused but pulls one out. I take a picture of us, one from last year, and place it in. I know it probably won't do much but I hope it reminds him of happier things when his powers start acting up. We hug and a time skip happens.</p><p> </p><p>We're dating now, he's the happiest I'd ever seen him. He's finally able to undo what he'd done but he's terrified of what those kids will do. I tell him that if they wanna hurt him, they can go through me. He hugs me and starts undoing it, holding his pendant. It works but he's very tired so I get him to bed and lock all the doors.</p><p> </p><p>The next day, he explains what happened to a teacher and his parents, who weren't too happy about the big freeze. His parents figure out a way to remove his powers and everything goes back to normal. Except he no longer gets bullied and we're dating now. His eyes are brown, as they should have been, and he's the same sweethearted cutie I fell for.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Then I woke up. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/717493226516381757/764266258718785536/Ceril.png<br/>Here's an art of him btw</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Part two: Superhero spies?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>My brain just said "fuck ye! Superhero spies!" and threw poor Ceril in there.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The dream starts with me in school, chatting with Ceril. We're both super heroes with pseudo-miraculous pendants that give us powers. We're talking about being super secret agents, something we're waiting to get tested and trained for, when a kid walks over and says it's our turn. We walk over and into a hidden hatch, excited, and see a large obstacle course with several parts. We begin and get halfway before a tall, skinny adult breaks in and attacks, demanding we hand over our pendants. We refuse, using our powers and some fighting moves to fight him off! He uses his own powers, chasing us through the course!</p><p> </p><p>We end up finishing the course but don't stop, and end up getting separated, running to an area with teachers. The evil adult demands we hand our pendants over, holding a child hostage. I try to summon the pendant but fail. The kid, one who I didn't know was a secret agent, got away from him and grabbed me and ran!</p><p> </p><p>The kid led me to Ceril but the villain had followed us, saying we were trapped. But, being together, </p><p>we used our combined powers and fired at him! He started turning to stone as we ran back to the testing area, wanting to make sure everyone was alright. When we got back, we were greeted by the leader! She told us that thanks to our bravery and quick thinking, many kids got out safe. We get into the program!</p><p> </p><p>Me and Ceril go to have our lunch and share a kiss on the way.</p><p> </p><p>Then I woke up. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Part 3: Robots, demons and bonding.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Today's dream. Idek what my brain did for this one but here we are.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It starts with me watching Rio (yes the bird movie, I like it.). I then walk out of my room and wander about until I come across a small forest where Ceril and is waiting for me. We had planned on going bug catching apparently. We catch a few but before we can do more, we find a large metal structure where his nan is making little structures out of old metal bits. </p><p> </p><p>She tells us about how when she was our age, supernatural demon robots walked around this forest and terrorised everyone until she and a group of her friends found a way to deactivate them with and saved everyone. She then says that she likes using bits of them to make useful things.</p><p> </p><p>After she tells us this, she invites us to go gather resources for her next project with her. We agree and go out to gather scrap metal for her project. But soon after, my mom and dream brothers show up to get us home. We notice something is up but go with them.</p><p> </p><p>At home, we talk with my brothers and one seems really off so, in dream me fashion, I question him until he reveals that he and my dream mom are 2 of the demon robots that were left and that they were sent to wipe out Ceril and me and replace the people they were mimicking but that he didn't want to do that but was to scared of dream demon robot mom to go against her. Obviously, I am very suspicious of this but we go to try and beat demon robot mom.</p><p> </p><p>She tries to knock us out but we're quicker, Ceril freezes her arm as I go to free my real dream mom and brother. After this, they go to hide whole Ceril and me go to get his nan. Dream Demon Robot mom (DDR) breaks free and attacks DDR bro as he goes after us to help. We get him, picking him up and running, to Cetil's nan.</p><p> </p><p>She is shocked to hear what's happened but tells us how she defeated the DRs back in the day. She used a magic circle of heat and light magic to defeat them. The circle needs a light magic source and a pink fire to work so we had to get that. She wanted to get rid of the nice DDR!bro but we convinced her that we could use a different magic circle to make him an Angel robot.</p><p> </p><p>We went off, leaving DDR!bro with Ceril's nan and went to the pillar of light to get a bottle of light magic. After proving that we were of good intentions, we got it and headed off to the pillar of fire to get a special lantern of pink fire. After proving our strength and will, we got it. We were heading back when DDR!mom caught up to us and fought us.</p><p> </p><p>Ceril's nan showed up a minute before we would have lost. She helped us to make the circle and trapped DDR!mom in it with her magic. DDR!mom was deactivated, swearing vengeanc, and we turned to DDR!bro. We were about to go off to get him help when he said to us that he was fine as he was, leaving us to decide to just adopt him as is as my new brother. We all hugged, happy to have won. </p><p> </p><p>Then I woke up. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The field trip run away with an alien.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>That dream where we ran away from a field trip and it went downhill from there tbh.</p><p>Also I woke up half way through this one but got back into it when I fell back asleep but it changed a bit so yeah.</p><p>Oh and enjoy, I guess.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Me and Ceril were on a field trip for school when we decided to wander off and go have our own adventure. Great idea, I know. So as we realise that people are gonna look for us, we start legging it and we see police. We leg it to a nearby hut and run in. I start worrying if we made a good choice but Ceril says it'll just be a short trip. When they're gone, we leg it to a nearby river with a boat. We hop into this unattended boat and YEET outta there. </p><p>So we're on this river, speeding down it like a couple of lunatics while being chased by the coppers and Ceril walks over to the boat controls and yanks it into full speed and we just speed past the coppers' speedboat. So we hop of a while later, landing in a forest. </p><p>Then I woke up. </p><p>But I managed to get back into the same dream.<br/>
So here's part 2.</p><p>We're in the forest, having found a witch hut and gotten some potions from the kind witch in return for some help for a bit. So now we're running again. Great. We now have a third friend, a short dark skinned girl named Kelsey. So we're all running from the coppers and all of a sudden, Kelsey runs into something invisable and it reveals itself to be a space ship. We're a bit scared but I rise up and yell "Who's in there? You want to kill us or not?" and a tall alien walks out, hands up in a gesture of peace. Xer name is Aselium. Xey explain that xey just want help with fixing xer ship but were scared of adult humans due to xer ship having been shot down by the military. Xey explained that kids are less likely to imprison Xem due to their innocence. While skeptical, we agree to help and board the ship. </p><p>It is WRECKED in there. Stuff is everywhere and all the computers have either crashed or have errors. Things are broken but 1 case, a case of bottles and such suspended by alien tech behind a forcefield. We talk a bit and Ceril starts working on fixing the tech with Aselium. Kelsey starts trying to fix the broken things and i go to clean up everything else. </p><p>I ask about the bottles and xe says xe wanted to learn about earthen potions and such. Ceril remembers the potions we got earlier and asks Kelsey, who was holding them, to give them to Xem. </p><p>Xe is extremely thankful for our help and generosity and offers to take us to any place and to give us his number so we can stay in touch. We decide to go back to my mum's. She's worried sick but upon seeing us turn up in a space ship, she accepts that it was just an adventure day and invites Kelsey and Ceril over for tea.</p><p>Then I woke up.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 7 Kids on a spaceship, what crimes will they commit?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Not the same spaceship from last time but Kelsey makes a grand return and we get some new friends. We also decide to live on this spaceship forever. And have no captain or leader. Anarchy</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream starts with Me, Ceril, Kelsey and like 4 of our friends (whomst I will call Casey, Anna, Donnie and Louis) wandering around a museum (may have been on a class trip) when we find a space ship exibit. We take a closer look and it starts glowing. It starts humming, like a car, and all of us look at each other and decide to take this thing for a ride. (apparently, this dream doesn't involve parents)</p><p> </p><p>I manage to figure out that you need to stand<em> in the light at the middle</em> to get teleported up and yell at my friends and bf to do that. They do and now, we're trying to figure out the controls. <em>Kelsey</em> managed to mostly understand them, also finding out that you can aim the teleport lazer wherever, and we're off.</p><p> </p><p>We're all chatting when we realise that <em>we forgot <strong>food</strong></em>. So we, <em>in all our wisdom of our collective 7 braincells</em>, decide to beam down to a nearby planet and try to <em>buy</em> enough food and other supplies for a trip. This <em><strong>somehow</strong></em> works, these aliens accepting our <strong>earth</strong> money, and we're back on the ship with enough blankets, medicine, fuel, food, drinks, clothes and everything else for a long trip.</p><p> </p><p>We decide, right then and there, that we're gonna live the rest of our lives on this ship and hold a vote, over whether or not we should have a <em>leader</em>. We decide against it, thinking it might cause a divide between us and also not wanting to be told what to do. </p><p> </p><p><em>Buuut</em>, we do appoint a scouting manager, <strong>Casey</strong>, to organise the scouting missions and such. <strong>Kelsey</strong> takes the ship controls, <strong>Anna</strong> takes to being the healer of the group(having been studying medicine) , <strong>Ceril</strong> takes to making sure nothing's near (or approaching) us, <strong>Louis</strong> takes charge of defence and offence (a force to be reckoned with if I'd say), <strong>I</strong> chose to be a negotiator (so that we don't run into problems with the aliens) and <strong>Donnie</strong> decides to map out where we wanna go.</p><p> </p><p>With all of this set up, we beam down <strong>myself, Ceril and Louis</strong> to explore a potential resting and refueling place. <strong>I</strong> have a lazer knife, <strong>Ceril</strong> has his ice powers and <strong>Louis</strong> has a <em>lazer gun</em> he found on board, just in case things went south. But they didn't and we were able to rest and refuel in <em>relative</em> peace, we even found a space puppy.</p><p> </p><p>Then I woke up. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Guess who learnt how to use Bold and Italics! Woo!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Theater with cats!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I dream about going to a free theater with my bf. Also we bring my cats. 90% of this is the play  we watched tbh.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The dream, a very long dream, starts with Me, My Mom and Our 3 cats on vacation. I decide to go to a local theater and see a few shows (apparently these shows were free) and, for some reason, I brought the cats along too. We walk in and I see Ceril in there and run over, hugging him. We chat for a bit before we went into the theater room for a cats play (no, not the musical Cats, a different one that I may or may not draw later) and we watch it, cuddling. </p><p>(Yes 90% of this dream is the play we watched. I don't control my dreams.)</p><p>
  <em>It's about this cat professor who is researching into a gem that transports cats between dimensions upon a song being sung while making contact with it and his friend, who acts as his assistant, who is very wary of the gem. But! There are these 2, vengeful, cats (who look just like 2 of my cats) who were kicked out of the royal cats' group by the prince and isolated because of it and now want to take revenge on him. They have a song, find the professor and the gem &amp; decide to use the gem on the Prince! But, the assistant runs in and distracts them, freeing the professor from the dark one's grasp and uses the gem to send himself and the 2 to our world. The Prof is in shock but quickly starts trying to figure out a way to bring his friend back. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Meanwhile, the 2 cats fight the assistant. But, due to his lack of training, he loses. They end up trapping him and questioning him before they run off. </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>At this point, we noticed 2 of our cats were gone. We realised they were on stage, acting. We decide to not question it.</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>The 2 evil cats then run off, plotting how to get back, and leave the assistant beat up in an alley. Some alley cats find him and decide to take him in until he can get back home. But the 2 have been found by a larger group of alley cats who see the vengeance and hate in their eyes and decide to help them get revenge. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>However, with the Prof, he appears to be going a small bit mad without his friend. He looks much more unkempt and is mumbling and laughing to himself a lot more when, suddenly, he shreaks! "I've got it!" He cries. He explains how, if he can find the matching but inverse coloured gem, they can be brought back! He packs his bag and rushes off. We see he is in a cave, the magenta switch gem in a glass container with him, looking around for a green gem of the same shape. He goes deeper and deeper until, right in the corner, he finds it! Placing on his gloves, he pulls it free of the stone it was stuck in. He puts it in another glass container and sprints home.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>The scene fades out, the break before the finale. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>When it fades back in, we see the Prof has reversed the lyrics of the song and is about to use it when the prince's guard breaks into the downstairs, demanding to know where the 2 evil cats are. Knowing he has limited time, the Prof takes out the gem, gloves off, and recites the song. After a few, hopeful, seconds, a bright flash engulfs the stage for a few more seconds and when it fades, the assistant, the gang that helped him, the 2 evil cats and the gang that helped them are in that universe again.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>My cats hop into my lap.</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>The Guards burst in, seeing the 2 evil cats, and a fight breaks out. Just when it looks like the evil cats and their massive gang have won, the assistant's alley friends use the gem to bring themselves, the 2 evil cats and their gang back to their dimension. The Prof is apologised to and the guards leave,letting the assistant help his friend get back to normal.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We also see that the 2 evil cats, once again played by my cats, were captured by humans and, supprisingly , brought to the Royal human palace and adopted. Finally getting the royal life they wanted.</em>
</p><p>After that's over, we leave and thank the performers for the show. We go to my hotel and tell my mom about the show. We go back to my room and cuddle, falling asleep. </p><p>Then I woke up irl. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>